Varience in Arte
by Syncidence
Summary: And I, from the shadows, do call ye here. From this day we share a bond - two souls tied by a single thread; force ye to this, my conscript, slave and servant - your will no longer your own. Answer the call of your master and heed my every word; serve as you would thine Lords in Hell, for now my words are above even them. Mine Unholy ceremony; now done - never to be undone.
1. A Night Spent in Shadows

The acrid smell of burnt flesh lingered in the stale air of darkened, stone room. A remnant of an era long passed, before the days of Shinobi, when the mysticism of the Druid - and the Arcanum - ruled. Though much of the artes have been lost to the world, some tomes of ancient knowledge remain - hidden in this decrepit ruins - mere scraps of the world that once was.

Illuminated only, but enough, by the light of torches and spinned candles - the room stood testament to the continued practice of the ancient artes; now supplemented by the natural energies of the bodies Chakras. And on the ground - carved in the stone and dirt - the runes inscribed in the circle _[Tir][Ral]_ Leaf -_ [Shael][Ko][Nef]_ Melody - _[Ahm][Ber][Ist][Sol][Sur_] Eternity; the three words bound the powers of the worlds Ley energies unto the being in their center. And upon his utterance - the Evocation had been cast.

_[Et de tenebris vos hic appellent. Ab hac die quo communicamus vinculum - duas animas ligatas ab unico filo, et vis ite ad hoc meo conscripti servus, et servus - vos, non dabunt amplius vestra._

_Respondet, et audi dominum meum omni verbo domini tui in inferno sint vis, ut iam supra dictum est illis._

_Meus Rupere foedus impius ritui; nunc fieri - numquam persecutum.]_

"And I, from the shadows, do call ye here. From this day we share a bond - two souls tied by a single thread; force ye to this, my conscript, slave and servant - your will no longer your own.

Answer the call of your master and heed my every word; serve as you would thine Lords in Hell, for now my words are above even them.

Mine Unholy ceremony; now done - never to be undone."

Unnatural light and energy spilled forth from the summoning circle as a torrent of dried air kicked up around him; the young boy that had spoken the words waited patiently as the world around him spun through the kaleidoscope - the hues of red, blue, yellows; shades of purple, green and orange - danced around him as though they had life all to their own.

And so soon after the maelstrom of magick had started, so it had ended; in the cacophony of the wailing energies did the cry of a demon echo out into the world.

"And so, here you are." The boy stated calmly, wrapping his arms around his midsection to shield himself from the now chill air. "Tell me, Fay, what cost does your servitude come with?"

The fairy demon - spirit or Sprite - looked up from her perch on the scorched stone ground; emerald eyes, for they could be described only as with such luster in them, gazed through the curtains of ebony that flow in the softened breeze. A wicked smile upon her visage; her attention quickly snapped to the mortal that infringed upon her.

"Quam..." Her childish voice rang as her frail, dew-like wings fluttered in frustration. "Perforare."

"Forgive me for being so boring than." The child replied with demure tones. "We've much business to discuss and I wish to expedite it as much possible."

"Quid quaeris?"

"Your price, for one. And your services."

"Nimium vobis mercedem meam, fili hominis." She scowled at her own words - she did not mean to speak there.

"Sheal - Ko - Nef; my Fay, you've no choice but to speak." He grinned. With Melody in the circle he had her beat. No truth could be omitted, nor any lie uttered. "I require your services of that there can be no doubt; but I'm not above paying you for services rendered. So ask of you again - what is your price?"

"Prima nocte luna sanguinem - et in umbra tegi." The Fay narrowed her eyes in disgust as she searched for the runes that seal her fate.

[Ahm][Ber][Ist][Sol][Sur]

Her eyes widened.

"Ahm - Ber - Ist - Sol - Sur; the Runic words that make up Eternity. So you've noticed the duration of your servitude then, have you?"

"Vos ignorare puer! Ne quidem Mater Maeve audeat ligaveris unus ex nobus æternum!"

"You'll find the it isn't simply just me to which you are bound." The child pulled a hand from his body and leveled a finger at the rune at the circles' binding field.

[Tir][Ral]

"Folium..."

"Yes, Leaf. Your service is from now bound to the Village Hidden by the Leaves; a military village to which I aspire my own service. You'll have many shadows for in which you can hide yourself. It is a Shinobi village; assassins, thieves, spies."

"Faciam bene ibidem..."

"Quite. Though you need consider yourself bound to me for all intents and purposes. I'm the only Arcanum from that cesspool."

"Tui generis cecidit longe, puella."

"Indeed we have. And we have fallen hard. Once upon a time, we children of man had bound your kind - and many more others - to our service and made you our slaves. Now, no more than the merest of fractions still knows of your existence. And fewer still have the knowledge to do anything about it."

"The Rikkudo Sennin saw to it that the Druids and the Arcanum were dispersed from the world well before the age of Chakra had truly come about. And when the new age dawned - it dawned in flame."

"Bellum te prae omnibus."

"Yes, we do. And it is through those wars that we advance. However..." The child turned his gaze away from the Fay, and looked instead towards the faintest of lights spilling in from the small sliver of a window.

"No matter. We have much time to talk about trivialities. Do you have a name, Fay?"

"Lilium. Et tu, puer?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," the child took a flourish of a bow. Then with a mischievous smile and a spark in his eye he spoke, "at _your_ service."

Lilium the Fay growled in response.


	2. A Morning After

The morning sun had not yet fully risen over the distant horizon when Naruto stepped out of the ruined basement. The distinct odor of his summoning ritual wafted out behind him - he quickly closed the door behind him. No need for anyone to investigate quite yet; best he keep his... talents from the prying eyes of any unsavory members of the military for now.

It was more fun that way after all.

Vaguely aware of Lilium nesting in his shadow, Naruto began the short walk from the ruined stone house, in which he cast his arte, back to the condemned apartment complex that he had made a home in. Beggars can't be choosers. After several minutes of walking in the silent morning - through the fading fog and dew - the child arrived home. Slipping quickly and quietly inside, Naruto let out a small sigh of relief as he made his way towards his washroom.

Flinging open the medicine cabinet with shattered mirror, Naruto absent mindedly reached for an unlabeled box and pulled it from the shelf. From it he pulled a canister of hair dye.

"Quid agis parvulus?" Lilium's voice echoed from all around him in the small room. It was eerie hearing her speak, still hidden away in the shadows.

"I'm dying my hair. That should be obvious." Naruto responded with bland tones.

"Quare?"

"My heritage is somewhat of an..." he paused, unsure of what word would be best, "open secret. However, that is limited to the walls of this village, and only a handful of people actually know for sure. The resemblance to my father is rather frightening."

"If word got out that my father had born a child, Iwagakure would more than likely attempt to either kill or capture me; failing that - there would be war. And that is something Lord Sarutobi is trying to avoid at all costs. I'm under orders to dye my hair every morning - and even my sponsor agrees with the decision."

"Te de fonte suscepit?"

"Normally only civilian children require a sponsor to enter into the Academy; however, it was thought best that - to maintain my cover - I have an official sponsor."

"We followed most, if not all, of the official procedures. I requested sponsorship from a senior member of the Military - I was given one of the Generals - and I spent half a year with him. We went over proper procedure, mannerisms, and basic training."

"Sonat pegit."

"More than you know. Afterwards he submitted the letter of recommendation, and after a board review of peers it was accepted and I began to attend classes with the other Cadets last fall. However... the loyalties of everyone can never be assured so it was thought best that I only go by my given name and that I change my hair color."

"It is, in a word, troublesome."

"Ita quare facturus?"

"Because I must. Because it was an order. Or perhaps I just feel that it makes little difference in the grand scheme of things. My study of Thaumatology has revealed to me so much of the World's secrets, and yet I still know so little. I understand the flow of the Ley Energies, and I know enough to subtly manipulate and bend them to my desires. And where I cannot, my runes can - though I'm not sure why, exactly."

"Cur non tu studere magis est in profundum quam?" The hint if idle curiosity in Lilium's voice was like music to Naruto's ears. "Non habebis opes tuae consumpsit?"

"Habetis?"

"I have, actually. I told you that we have fallen far. There is little left behind from the olde - all of it was torched by the order of the Rikkudo Sennin. From here, I must experiment on my own and analyze the results to draw my own conclusions and theories."

"Magister Naruto."

"Not quite yet, Lilium dear. I have a long way to go for that." Naruto chuckled softly as he began to apply the auburn dye to his hair. "No. I'm afraid I only qualify as an Adept at best."

"Nunc enim, puella. Nunc enim."

* * *

"The world is full of magic things, patiently waiting for our senses to grow sharper."

- W.B. Yeats.

* * *

"Itaque debeo, non sum, quia iustum?" Lilium asked as she began to meld back into Naruto's shadow; her lily white skin fading to black as her physical form slowly vanished.

"Correct. Unless I call for you, please remain hidden in my shadow." Naruto replied, slipping out of the door to his apartment. "While I'm at the Academy, I'll be surrounded by Shinobi in training - just as I am - and I haven't a clue to what their reaction would be to a Fay."

"Possum exsisto utilis."

"And you will be. To me." His voice carried an air of finality in it. "No rush, Lily. We're in public now."

"Etiam domine."

And so, seemingly alone, Uzumaki Naruto began the walk towards the Shinobi Academy.


End file.
